Will's Day Off
by pearlgirl97
Summary: Yeah, I just felt bad for Will so I decided to give him a break. It is extremely boring and devoid of any kind of plot. Rated T for alcohol. Got the idea from Kangarooney, check out her story.


**A/N Ok, so I was reading this story by Kangarooney about how Will wishes we would stop hurting him with stories about him being tortured and almost dying and write one where he just finds a puppy or something. Then I turned right around and read one called Silent Screams where Will is tortured in the begging and ends up dying in the end. So... yeah, I decided to give Will a break. Sorry if you find this extremely boring, I just felt bad for him. I don't really expect any reviews so whatever. Rated T for alcohol.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ranger's Apprentice or any of the characters.**

When Will got up that morning, he was wary. Something bad always seems to happen whenever some random person shows up and starts writing down everything he's doing. Right that second some girl was sitting at his table while he was making coffee and typing on some strange device.

"What's going to happen today?" he wondered. "Mauled by a bear, shoot myself in the foot, hit my head on a tree branch while riding Tug, break up with Alyss, the possibilities are endless."

Surprisingly, nothing happened. He had a good breakfast, the coffee was superb, and he managed to get everything cleaned up without the cabin catching on fire. He fed and watered Tug and wiped him down, then went to practice his archery, that strange girl following him the entire time.

After lunch he decided to ride around the fief to see if anything was going on. He didn't say anything when the girl got into the saddle behind him. He learned long ago that telling them to get lost only encouraged them.

When he got into town he was met by hysterical villagers.

"Here it comes," he thought resignedly. Apparently there were Skanadians approaching the shore.

He road down to the beach where he was surprised to find a very familiar looking ship full of surprisingly friendly looking Skandians. Gundar and his crew came off and said that they had decided to make a friendly visit.

"Who's she?" he asked suspiciously, referring to the random girl sitting behind him. She waved at him cheerfully and continued to press the little buttons on her weird box.

"Just ignore her." He was even more pleasantly surprised when he saw that they had picked up Malcolm and Trobar on there way over. They had even brought Shadow.

"Here's that puppy you wanted," said Malcolm, plopping an adorable black and white puppy in his hands. He looked around warily.

"Ok, what's the catch? My day never goes this well without something showing up and ruining it. Seriously, is Morgarath going to come back from the dead or something?"

"Hey, that's a good idea," the girl piped up. He stared at her. "You're not supposed to talk." She rolled her eyes but didn't say anything.

"Well, come on," said Gundar. "Let's go to the inn and get some drinks. Yes, I promise we'll pay for it." Will shook his head in disbelief but lead them all back to town, where he assured everyone that they were friendly.

Then Horace, Evelyn, and Alyss showed up. He was afraid that there was going to be some kind of cat fight between the two girls that would end with him being slapped by both but they were both on there best behavior and Evelyn seemed perfectly content with Horace. They both cooed over the puppy and he and Horace caught up.

He got a smidge drunk, but the girl took away his glass before he made a donkey out of himself in front of Alyss. She didn't dare try that with the Skandians as they would probably brain her with their tankards, so they got pretty rowdy.

The Skandians left after a while and the rest of them all went back to Will's cabin and had a good time telling stories and recounting adventures.

After everyone had left he and the girl were sitting contentedly in his kitchen, her still typing away quietly. Finally, she closed the lid and smiled at him.

"Ok, so seriously, what's the catch?" She shook her head still smiling.

"No catch."

"Oh come on. I wasn't in any form of discomfort all day, I got to see my girlfriend and my best friend, and I got a puppy. That honestly seems too good to be true all things considered," he said counting them all off on his fingers.

She shrugged. "Well, I saw how many stories depicted you in extremely unpleasant situations, so I thought I'd give you the day off. Besides, it wasn't completely devoid of discomfort. That one guy got so drunk he thought you were a chick, so that could have turned nasty. How about instead of just trying to find out how this is going to end badly, you just enjoy it. It's not going to last you know."

He sighed then smiled. "All right, thanks."

"You're welcome. Well, I've gotta go. Lot's of stories to write about other people being in unfortunate situations. See ya'." And with that, she vanished into thin air.

**A/N So... yeah. I hope you appreciated that Will. I give credit mostly to Kangarooney. Bye. :)**


End file.
